


I Once Knew Me

by PeatieMaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeatieMaze/pseuds/PeatieMaze
Summary: Young 14 year old Erin Cruz, had always been trapped in a bubble her whole life. The orphanage she lives at has a requirement that once you reach High School you must go to a public school. Luckily for Erin she had seen plenty of Highschool movies to prepare. Things turn out, they dont play out like movies.Erin gets bullied and doesnt know how to cope.She's had it.Follow her in daily life, dealing with her newfound truth of reality.





	1. The Day Before

10:13 A.M. August 16th, Sunday

Erin saw a broken mirror on the ground. She reluctantly decided to pick it up and see her reflection. What do you know, she saw herself, except something was off about her. Erin saw herself but with messier and longer hair, dark circles around her eyes, and tears strolling down her face as a feeling of giult came upon her. She was beginning to get frustrated,then Erin woke up.

As she began to slowly regain consciousness,she realized,tomorrow was going to be her first day of going to a public school. If it was anything like the High school movies she's watched, then she knew exactly what to expect. She expects parties,having summer romances, and she had dreamed of. Erin knew before she continues to fantasize about it, she knew she should get out of bed and greet everyone.  
Erin then sits up and looks to the other side of the room in hopes that her foster sister Cam would be there so she could share her excitement with her. As expected, Cam wasn't in her bed. Erin eventually shrugged it off and hopped out of bed and walked downstairs to the homes dining room.

As soon as Erin made it downstairs in the dining room,she was greeted by a plate of breakfast, just for her. So, Erin sat down and began to eat the plate she presumed was made for her.  
"I knew you'd be comin down any minute Rin." Erin's foster mother Melanie said as she walked out of the kitchen, still in her pajamas, with a cup coffee being help with both of her hands.  
She then walked over and placed a hand on Erin's shoulder and glanced down at her. "Tomorrow is the big day for you young lady, ain't you excited?"

Erin nodded as she continued to shove the breakfast in her mouth. Melanie chuckled at her response as began to walk to the living room. Before she was out of the picture entirely, something came to her mind."Oh I remeber! Cam wanted you to meet her in the backyard if I remeber correctly." She thought for a moment before she shrugged and walked into the living room.She obviously forgot what Cameron had said previously, but Erin didn't really mind nor pay attention to notice.

As soon as Erin finished her meal,she hopped out of her chair,then decided, it was the best to look for Cameron. She decide to peek on the patio in the backyard. To Erin's her luck, she was there.  
Cameron sat on plastic chair slouched, with a lit cigarette in her mouth. She had a gloomy expression on her face, almost as if she had been sitting there crying for hours. Erin decided to slowly approch her, then she tapped Cam on the shoulder gently. She practically jumped up and looked around, then noticed Erin standing there, with a grin on her face.  
"Shit! I thought you were Mama Lia!" Cameron sighed from relief as she slowly began to sit back down in the chair. Erin sat in the chair next to her sister, then began to sway her legs back and forth.  
"I can't wait for tomorrow,this excitment makes me feel like I am being reborn." Erin said with a grin on her face as she looked at Cam.

"I Could, I could wait a few fucking years before I go back."

"Oh come on, I know you're excited to graduate after this year. You're going to be old, and you can do whatever you want! I would give anything to be in your place!"  
Cameron shook her head then looked Erin in the eyes.  
"You know, you're a good girl. You're going to actually be someone. You have a chance not to be a fuck up like me."  
Cam begin to reminisce on her younger self.  
"What was it you said? 'I would give up anythig to be in your place', yeah. I would kill to have another chance of bettering myself." Cam then threw away her cigarette on the patio.  
"Cam, I promise you can still make it. I can help!" Erin sat up.  
"Its not that e-" she stopped herself, the sighed again. She didnt want to crush Erin's high spirits.  
"Thanks, Erin. I-Ill keep that in mind..."  
Cameron then felt her phone buzz, and heard her ringtone jingle. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at it. She let out an annoyed groan.  
"It's Soo. I got to take this call unfortunately."

Cameron walked back inside with her phone up to her ear. You could hear her yelling on the phone. Then yelling from their moms in response to all of the shouting. Erin giggled a bit before heading inside herself.

As she was passing by the living room to go upstairs, she saw both of her foster mom's cuddled on the couch while a few of her other siblings play a game on the TV.

Erin hurriedly walked up the stairs. She saw the time. "2:45 in the afternoon." Erin quietly whispered to herself. As she continued to make her way to her shared bedroom, she heard Cam. She was still on the phone. Erin decided to be nosey, and listen in on the conversation.

"You know I can't just stop?...yes I know you could...no, I can do this myself...UGH FINE BYE!" Then there was a moment of silence shortly followed with the sound of Cameron storming out of the bedroom. She had changed out of her pajamas into a pair of jean shorts and a crop top with a varsity jacket over it. As she was passing by, Cam didnt seem to notice Erin.

Erin shrugged off the whole ordeal and walked back into their bedroom. She looked through the room to find her school uniform. She decided that it would be best if she got her outfit ready for tomorrow.  
After a few minutes of rummaging through her clothes she found it.  
Erins school uniform considited of a white button up shirt with a collar, a black plaid skirt, and a beige sweater vest with a few buttons on it, as was required from the school. She spent the rest of the day iorning her clothes, and organizing her backpack which was full of school materials from the list. Erin believed she needed to be as ready as she could be for such an important day like this.

By the time she was done with all her school preparations it was about 6:00 PM. Erin was exhausted, but she was officially ready for the first day of the rest of her life.

Her new life she thought would accept her with open arms.


	2. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first day Erin is ever experiencing a public school, how will she react and handle this all? There is tons of pressure and experiences coming her way.

6:40 AM, August 17th

Today was the day. Erin has been preparing for this day for weeks now, and it finally here. As soon as Erin opened her eyes she practically hopped out of bed full of energy and excitement to get ready for school. When she looked over to see if Cam was getting ready too, she noticed that Cam was still asleep. Erin decided to take it upon herself to wake Cameron up.   
She then carefully walked over to the other side of the room and peered over her. Erin remembered Cam was a heavy sleeper, so she knew just what to do to wake her up. She shook her simultaneously while yelling her name in Hope's to get her up, until she responded.   
"Whaaaat?" Cam groaned as she was slowly opening her eyes.   
"Its time to get ready for school! It's almost seven!" Erin said in a happy tone of vocie, with a large grin on her face.   
"Oh right. Today. Is the day. First day of school."  
Cam sighed loudly before sitting up from bed. She then wipes her face and looks at Erin. "What are you waiting for? Didn't you say we need to hurry or something?" She then forces a smile, in hopes to not break Erin's spirit.   
Erin nodded and began rushing to change into her uniform, while on the other hand Cam was taking her time.   
Eventually after about 15 minuetes of changing, brushing and styling hair, and overall preparation, they were ready to go.   
As Erin rushed out the door with Cam slowly following behind her, she saw her foster mothers standing by the front door. They were waving then goodbye as they had their arms wrapped around each other.   
"Good luck little ones!" Erins mama Natalya said in her thick russian accent. Then, Erin was outside of the door, with Cam right behind her. Erins life was finally beginning at that moment. 

7:34 AM  
They were at the school, they had just received their schedule from the main office. Now, all that had to be done was to maneuver their way through the school to find their classes. This was easy for Cameron, because this was her 4th year returning. For Erin, going to a building like such was intimidating for her. 

Due to Cameron knowing where to go, she had left Erin behind. She didnt realize that she would need help finding her way around. So, Erin had to find her way around, this was tough. Her short height didnt help her, she had to jump to see past people so she could proceed, but somehow finding herself more lost. That was until she was approached by one if the tallest girls at the school.   
"Hey, so, are you like lost or something?" The girl spoke. Erin looked around, seeing that the hallways have cleared up. So she had to assume she was being talked to.  
"U-uh, yess? I mean, no, yes?" Erin was very nervous, she had really never talked to anyone outside of the orphanage. This was obvious, so the girl decided to help.   
"Can I see your schedule?" The girl said as she was putting out her hand. Erin nodded then carefully put the paper in the girls hands. Then, the girl looked at it and nodded and smiled.   
"We are in the same class! You don't have to worry, just follow me." The girl said before she started to lead the way to the class down the hall. Erin anxiously followed. 

They finally made it to the classroom, a few minutes before the start of their homeroom class begins. The girl that Erin had just meet walked inside, but Erin just stood outside of the classroom. She didn't watch any movies that showed this part of High school,which made her nervous. 

She had to collect herself and convince herself that nothing bad was going to happen. It took a minute but she finally did so. She was about to enter the classroom before she heard the clicks of someone's shoes on the tiled hallway floor. Erin turned back to see a girl with heavy make up, and dark purple tipped hair. Not only that, but the girl was wearing thick heels, which was causing the loud noise. But. Before Erin could notice anything else, she got pushes aside from the girl passing by her. She looked at the girl, as she was falling, the girl was looking back. The girl had the ugliest look of disgust on her face before pressing on.   
Erin stumbled a bit to get back onto her feet, and brushed herself off.   
Erin asked herself, why would anyone be so rude on the first day? She shrugged it off before walking inside. What she was was the majority of the classmates eirher on their phone, with their cliques, or even reading.she kept observing until she saw the girl who led her to the classroom, she was about to approch her until she saw the other girl that pushed her. Ahe would've still gone, but she was a bit scared to. So she just sat down in the middle of the class, and dropped her stuff beside her. She knew she was alone right now, but she remebered a movie where the new girl from a school became quickly popular with the other students. The thought calmed Erin down a bit, she was thinking that maybe this is her time to shine. She bealieved that in no time, she would be crowded with friends and people who want to befriend her. 

Erin was in her own little world until the teacher walked into the room, she had a messy bun and a cup of coffee. The lady looked distressed. The second the teacher approched her front desk, Erin focused her attention on her.

"Alright, welcome back to school, I will be your Homeroom teacher. You will be addressing me as Mrs.Anderson." the teacher was speaking while sitting at her desk. 

Erin blocked out the speaking to go back into her little wonderland. She was thinking to herself how different it was to be in a classroom with new people. She looked around to really take it all in. Erin looked to her right and she saw an really skinny guy who was carving what looked to be a heart into the desk. The guy looked depressed. Erin then looked to her left and to her surprise, saw the really kind girl was sitting next to her. Erin was hoping she'd get time to talk to the girl.   
Erin was zoned out for so long that, right as she began to focus back onto the teacher, she let all of the students go around and get to know each other. This was her chance so she got up and stood next to the girl. She hesitated for a while before tapping the girls shoulders. She turned around and Erin immediately began talking.

"Hello! My name is Erin Cruz, this is my first year in a school. What's your name?!" Again. It was obvious that she was very nervous. Despite that. The girl giggled a bit before speaking. "My name is Sammy. It's nice to meet you Erin. It's nice to s-" Sammy got abruptly interrupted by the rude girl from earlier. She was standing on the other side of Sammy.   
"You know, we have to get out of this class before the depths of hell gets started in the halls, right Sammy?" The rude girl spoke as she physically turned Sammy around. 

"I know Crystal, but I just wanted to talk to the new girl."   
Sammy responded to Crystal. Crystal didnt seem to happy as she gave Erin a dirty look before continuing her conversation. Then the bell rang. Right before she actually continued to speak. 

"What were you hoping? To be friends with them? You know the weird ones always approch YOU first. If they talk to me than maybe we could talk. Now come onnnn! I dont want to get caught up with these gross ass kids." She said as she practically dragged Sammy out of the class.   
The class was emptying. Erin thought it would be best to follow behind the crowd. So, she collected her stuff and attempted to find her next class. Without Sammy,Erin would surely be late to class. That was until Cameron cought her in the halls. Erin then gets forcefully turned around by Cam.   
"Didnt I tell you to wait for me?" Cameron was visibly upset.

"You left ME, I didnt think you were going to come back." Erin mumbled in response. Cam rolled her eyes and accepted it.   
"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. I have to get to my next class, get social and ask for directions" Cam said right before she walked up a nearby staircase. It was back to Erin now to find her way. Luckily for her though, on her way to the homeroom she had paid attention to the numbers, so it was quite easy to follow. 

3:30 PM

Eventually Erin found her way around the school to find her classes. During lunch Erin got the chance to sit next to and talk to Sammy. She's one of the nicest people Erin had ever meet. That's not saying much though. She did encounter rude people such as Crystal, but she doesnt care about her. Erin did say to herself that if she continued to be rude to her, she was going to have to stand up for herself. Anyways, the day was over. The first day of Erin's public school experience. It certainly wasnt what she had expected from the movies, but she was happy with it none the less.   
Erin had to walk home by herself because Cameron had to go off to do somthing. What? She didnt know.   
As she was walking home, she was looking around town. She had never really got to see the area, it was exciting for her. It was exciting until she passed by a corner store. As she was looking at the outside of the store, she saw Sammy, Crystal, and another girl there with them. If Erin had to guess, she would assume they're just as mean and rude to be hanging out with Crystal. With that being said, Erin began to keep her head down and rush home.

Once Erin had made it home, she shut the door behind her and began to gasp for air. This was not her ideal first day. Erin had felt, lied to? Disappointed? She couldn't think of the word to describe how she felt. All she knew was that it was going to be a long school year. Although, she had hoped that she could find more people as kind as Sammy. 

This really was the beginning to the rest of her life.


	3. Early October

Days turned to week and weeks turned to months, the days just kept passing by. With that being said, things were being proven to become easier for Erin. She had been getting use to the school, and even getting closer with Sammy. Which was surprising due to Sammy being pulled away often by their friends, but Erin just learned to appreciate the time they've spent. Infact, they've made some plans to carve some pumpkins and watch movies today. Everything sempt to be going just right. 

7:35 PM October 25th, Saturday

Erin had been waiting by the window for Sammy to arrive for about an hour now. She was excited to hang out with someone other than her other "siblings."  
Eventually her Mama Melanie slowly approched and sat next to Erin.  
"You excited rinrin?" She said as she was peeking outside the window as well. Erin then looked back to look up to her.

Yeah...what if they ditched me mama?" Erin started to lose a bit of hope.  
"Well, if you think that then dont look now. I just saw a car pull up in front of the house sweat pea." Erin looked back outside then waited a bit before being sure of whom it was. Surely enough, Sammy popped out of the car and began heading twords the house. Erin lit up in excitement and scattered to the door, just waiting for them to knock. Melanie then got up, and headed to the living room.

The second that Sammy came up to the door, she decided to look down, before knocking. She then noticed a little welcome mat, decorated with sunflowers. Sammy smiled, she thought it was cute. Though, while she was looking at it, Erin enthusiastically opened the door.

"H-Hello Sammy! I have been really excited to see you! Today! Here!" Erin was visibly sweaty. Despite that, she had a large grin on her face. Sammy just grinned, and walked inside. They were excited to, but they knew how to contain it compared to Erin.  
Erin then shuts the door behind them and quickly returns to be right beside Sammy.  
"S-so the pumpk-kins are in the kitchen. We could, you know, carve them?" Erin began to fiddle with her fingers while looking up them, as they slowly began to take the lead.  
Sammy blushes while following behind them.  
"That was part of the reason I came, so of course." 

They got to the dining room, and there was a large, long, table with a large amount of seats. On the table were a few pumpkins with carving knives and bowls accompanying them. Erin pulled out two chairs that were beside each other, just for herself and Sammy. They both sat down next to each other, and scooted in.  
"These are some pretty well kept pumpkins, it's like they're freshly picked." Said Sammy as she was getting a closer look at then, admiring every detail.

"How did you know we just picked them! We have a garden In our backyard, and around this time the pumpkins are finally ready to be picked." Erin began to carve her pumpkin, well, as best as she could. They spend about a minute in silence solely gutting the pumpkins, while occasionally giving each other a glance. This was until finally Sammy decided to make a move.

"So, you know about the upcoming Halloween Dance coming up right?" Sammy's blush came back, as the faced their pumpkin.

"No? Tell me more!" Erin then dropped everything in her hand, to face towards Sammy. She was grinning, leaning forward to know more.

"Well, you see," She began to fidget with her carving knife. "I would, you know, like to go, with, you?" she looked down while still continuing to fidgit. Erin though, was shocked to hear that. To others, this may seem like a simple question, but to her, this meant the world. 

Erin gasped then stood up quickly. "Yes, that would be awesome!" To hear this relieved Sammy, until suddenly they heard their phone ring. She then pulls it out of her purse and immediately answers it. 

"Hello?...Oh, is that today?...Got it...Can I bring-" Then, the person on the other end had ended the call. Sammy then looks back to Erin, with a disappointed look on their face, while also putting her phone away.  
"I'm sorry Erin, I, I forgot I alredy had planned something today with Crystal and Addy. But! You should come! We are just going to go downtown." Sammy then stood up and reached their hand out.  
Erin just stared at their hand, and began to think to herself. It took a moment, but they eventually decided to go along. Erin grabbed her hand and picked herself up, then they began to walk out. Right before they headed out, Erin yelled out to her mothers.

"I'm going out! I promise I'll be back before 10!"

"I can confirm that!" Sammy added on before heading outside with Erin. Then they walk out to Sammy's car and head out. 

There was a few minutes of awkward silence, other than the sounds of passing people outside. Erin was staring outside of the car window, with her eyes glued to the passing buildings. 

"So, Erin, Do you have any siblings at all?" Sammy was trying to make some sort of small talk.

"I have many, There's Sandy, Clark, Cameron, Victo-" Then suddenly, Sammy interrupted her.

"Cameron? As in, blue hair Cam?" She glanced over to Erin with a slight worried expression.

"Yeah! That's the one! Are you friends with her?" Erin then peeled her eyes off of the window to face to Sammy. "That's cool you know her. 

"I mean, I was friends with her, even all the way to our Freshman year. We use to run around, and steal snacks from the corner store. You know, some silly stuff really. That was, until I began to hang out with Crystal and Addy. There was even one day where Crystal and Cam got into a fight in the middle of the hallway I think it was? They both has gotten suspended for a week. That was when I noticed Cam started smoking, and going out with girls from the school nearby..." The car was once again silent. "I do still wish I could hang out with her again. "

"I think I have heard about you, although I remember was someone named Samuel. Maybe I am wrong?" Erin fixed her eyes to be on Sammy. 

"Well, you see." Sammy began to become visually nervous, but she just didn't know how to word her statement. "You are right, that technically was me at one point." It would seem as if she was chocking on her words, before she continued. "I eventually transitioned that next year after the fight. Even then, I felt uncomfortable being who I was biologically. you know, Samuel. Funny you mention that, the main reason I even decided on the transition was because Cam supported me. I was petrified about it, until I remember hearing Cam tell me 'fuck what everyone thinks, you need to do what is best for you. I got your back,' Then, everything felt fine. I think it was right before the fight too." Sammy giggled a bit.

"I will support you no matter what Sammy!" Erin smiled, then received a smile back in return. Then, Sammy stopped the car in front of what looks like a mansion, or just a really large home. "If I were you, I'd move to the back." Said Sammy while looking outside of the window, waiting patiently for the others to come out.

"If you say so, then I will!" Erin unbuckled her seatbelt then got out of the car, and in through the back, right behind the drivers side. Then, came out the two other girls. Crystal and Adelaide come out in some pretty expensive looking clothes. They looked pretty, but their way of speaking didn't match up with that. Finally, the girls then get into the car. It took a moment, but after the car took off again, Crystal decided to point out the elephant in the room. 

"So, the fuck is this about?" Crystal looked back from the passenger,and stared directly at Erin.

"Yeah honestly, this is kinda killing the vibe." Adelaide crossed her arms and slouched in the seat right next to Erin's. 

"Listen, I tried telling you guys, but dont worry, she's really cool!" Sammy tried to reassure them, but such failed. 

"Hmm, doesnt that sound familiar Crys?" Adelaide giggled deviously. 

"Yeah, didn't you also say that about that little, emo girl?" Crystal turned her attention to Sammy and began to reach in her pocket for her phone, and began to text on it. Once again, the car was silent. No one said anything till they stopped on front of what looks like some sort of abandoned warehouse. Crystal and Adelaide climb our of the car and enter the building. Sammy then looks back to Erin. 

"This won't take too long, I'm sorry about this." Sammy had a bit of a disappointed expression on her face. But then, Erin shook her head.

"As long as I'm here with you, I'm gonna to be fine." Erin then smiled. Sammy then returned a smile, and even blushed a bit. 

"I'm glad you feel that way." Then, not too long the two girls enter the car. It only took about five minuets. Surprisingly.

Crystal had a large grin on her face as she looked in Sammy's direction. "Guess what I've goooot?" Sammy just put the key in the ignition while glaring at Crystal. Then, Crystal pulls out a large bag of weed. She just sits there and giggles with a large smile on her face. "This was the majority of the money I got from mom, but holy SHIT was it worth it!" Crystal passes the bag to Adelaide. "You know what to do Addy." Then, Sammy begins to drive the car.

"We are about to get all types of fucked up." Adelaide then began to just roll the weed into joints. In the meantime, Erin and Sammy just sit there, awkwardly. 

'You know you can leave if you wa-" Sammy then gets an abrupt cut off. 

"Let the girl get fucked with us, didn't you ask HER if she wanted some?" Crystal then looked back to Erin. 

"Yeah, honestly she couldn't be more of a pussy then you Sammy." Adelaide responds before Crystal and her laugh at the statement. 

"Listen, you guys still stick around with me, so I must not be that lame." Sammy insisted, as she continued to drive. 

"That's because we love you! We love you so much that we help you whenever you are in danger." Crystal then wrapped an arm around Sammy, before looking back to Adelaide. 

"Yeah! What else are friends for?" She said before she finished. She then puts all the joints back into the bag that was containing the weed.

"You know what, you guys are right. You have always been there for me." Sammy then looked around and noticed, they were finally in the city. There were flashing, neon lights. It looked pretty. But what's a city without the homeless people? There were a few scattered around the street. Despite that, Erin was still amazed. They then park right next to a paid parking center, and they all get out. 

Crystal and Adelaide began to walk ahead, leaving Sammy and Erin behind. Sammy puts in the payment for the parking and follows slowly behind the other two, Erin, closely behind Sammy. After a few minuets, they all eventually catch up to each other. Surprisingly, they all have a good time together. They all laugh, share jokes and even go out to eat. 

9:02 PM

The group had been sitting in a pizza parlor for about half an hour now. In that time they bought a large pizza that they all had two pieces of, and overall having a blast. At least it did seem as if. Erin looked at the time on a clock hanging above their table, and realized how late the time had been. She decided it was time to announce it to the others. 

"Um, you guys, I think that I need to get dropped off home really soon." Erin began to have a nervous expression on her face. 

"Oh shoot, you're right. It is getting really late." Sammy then looks over to the other girls. "Do you guys mind if I drop her off and come back or sh-" She then got interrupted. 

"Noooo, you've gotta bring us!" Crystal insisted.

"It would just be easier on you, besides, I'm tuckered out. We could all go together." Adelaide began to collect all of her stuff.

"You guys are right, we should all together." Sammy then stands up and slowly walks outside. The rest follow behind slowly. Erin attempted to rush up to Sammy, but then they were pushed back behind Crystal. She then glared at her and continued to walk. They all get inside the car and begin to head back. 

After only few minuets of driving, the car pulls up at a gas station at a gas pump. Sammy unbuckles her seatbelt and looks back to Crystal and Erin. 

"I need to fill up my car, I will be back soon." She then walks outside and into the gas station. The rest of the girls stepped outside of the car to get a fresh breath of air. Crystal and Adelaide pull out cigarettes and begin to smoke. 

"You know what the problem here is right?" Crystal then leans over to purposely blow smoke in Erin's face.  
"The problem here is that you don't belong here." Erin coughs and tried to swat away the scent. Crystal laughs then stands tall again before having another puff. Adelide puts out her cigarette on Erin's forehead before dropping it on the ground. 

"Obviously things are awkward now, because you are here." Adelaide added on. "Maybe next time THINK before deciding to come long."  
Erin hung her head down. She was ready to accept defeat. That was until she realized that Sammy had her back. So. She decided to finally stand up for herself.  
"W-well maybe if you guys weren't such jerks there wouldn't b-be any problems." Erin then started to regret her option. She clung to her shirt, but tried to maintain a somewhat confident composure. 

"What did you say you little shit?" Crystal put the cigarette in her mouth and leaned over in front of Erin's point of view. "We could have it out right now if that's what you want." 

"W-well, no, I dont want that, I just want you guys to stop being mean to me!" Erin pushed Crystal's face away. 

Crystal then laughed, right before she kicked her in the stomach. Erin fell to the ground in pain. She began to sweat, what has she gotten herself into? Crystal then drops her cigarette into Erin's hair. Then, Adelaide and Crystal began to kick her while she was on the ground. Each blow made Erin groan in pain. She began to cry. Her cries were hoarse. Erin was defenseless, she didn't know what to do. There was no one outside due to how late it was, so no one could even help her. Crystal then picks up Erin by her hair. Crystal make a disgusted face.

"You had a chance to take back what you said. But yo-" she was interrupted by Erin.

"P-p-please no more, I'm sorry, im sorry, pleaassee." Snot and tears were rolling down Erin's face. 

"I didn't even finish my fucking thought! I was gonna say, you fucked up big time." Cystal then punches Erin's face before throwing her onto the elevated concrete pavement. Erin's face was now bruised, and even her nose was bleeding. Crystal wasn't done, she was about to blow another kick, until she heard Sammy walking out of the gas station. 

"You guys! I'm so sorry it took so long, I got snacks to make up for it though!" She said as she was walking twords the group. 

Crystal then bends over to pick Erin up as she whispers. "If you dare to tell anyone about this, you better not let us see you at school." 

Adelaide rushed over to Sammy to help her with the bag. "Oh Sammy, Erin is really clumsy, she fell and really hurt herself. She's so fragile" Adelaide decided to stall to give Crystal time to get herself and Erin inside the car.

"Oh! Should I take fjem to the hospital!" Sammy's eyes got wide. 

"Nono, she will be fine. Just, they should go home." Adelaide insisted.

"That's a good idea, I just need to get gas and drop you guys off. Since you guys are closer to this gas station."

They settled it, then Adelaide hopped in the car. This time, she was in the front seat. Then, after a minute of Sammy fueling up the car, they all headed out.

9:52 PM

Erin was finally home. She hadn't said a word the entire trip, or even moved from her spot in the back seat. 

"We are here Erin. You think you're going to be okay getting inside by yourself?" Sammy looked back with a concerned look on her face. Erin just nods and walks out of the car. Hesitantly, Sammy then drives off into the night. 

Erin just goes to sit on the doorsteps. Shes just sitting there, dried blood under her nose, eye bruised, and just in overall pain. She didn't know how to describe this feeling.  
Not too long after she was dropped off, a car pulled up in front of the house. A car Erin didn't recognize. Then, Cam and some guys popped out. The guy was tall, had black hair, and round glasses.  
They both were dressed formally, and were about to walk inside until they noticed Erin. Cam rushed and approched Erin. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Cam kneeled down and cupped her hands on Erin's cheeks. Erin just shook her head and began to sob. The guy decided to kneel down too. They were both trying to figure out what happened, but it only caused her to cry more. 

The only think Erin said was,"I can't tell you."

Erin was still unsure of her feelings, but she knew it wasn't good.


	4. The 30th

Since that night, Erin hadn't been getting much sleep. She keeps tossing, turning, and being awoken by nightmares. Erin was too afraid to tell anyone about the events, in fear it would burden them. Also, afraid of them getting hurt in the process. Those two girls have made her life a living hell. It's been a good week since then, and it would seem as if they acted like that never happened, that was of course until one day, in the hallway she had been approached by Crystal.   
8:52 AM October 30th, Thursday  
Erin was on her way, rushing to her next class trying to avoid Crystal and Adelaide. Then, suddenly, Erin felt a firm grasp pull her back. She turned her head to find it was Crystal. Erin was frozen by fear. Was she going to beat her up more? She didn't know what to do.  
"W-what?" Erin said in an weary tone. That little word was all she could get out.  
"Listen to me, I'm giving you a chance to redeem yourself. I held back that night, 'cuz I knew you wouldn't be able to take it." Crystal said before releasing the grip onto Erin. "I'm having a big ass house party tomorrow, that you're gonna go to. Got it?"   
"B-b-but what If I don't want to go?" Erin stuttered as she clenched her books tightly.  
"You'd better watch your back if that's the case." Crystal then groaned. "I really don't want you to come, but Sam suggested we'd be easy on you. So, we can be friends till you decide to fuck with us again. Got it?"   
Erin didn't know how to respond. She wanted to reject and run away. She knew if she accepted, she would be welcoming one of the most toxic people into her life. Though, she continued to think, if she rejects the offer, she won't be able to recover from it. Her stomach turned, as she felt like she was about to get a panic attack.   
She had made her decision. Erin then nodded. "Okay, I-i'll go to your party."   
"Great! I'll be seeing you around Erin!" Crystal grinned before she began to rush to her class. It like an oddly genuine smile.  
Erin regretted her decision, greatly. She didn't know what to do, but she had sacrificed herself to keep her close ones safe. All she knew was that, they were her 'friends' now. At least she was able to get through the rest of the school per usual.  
3:31 PM  
The norm for Erin everyday became that she would walk home by herself. Cameron would always be gone way before Erin due to her not having a full schedule. It was lonely, but Erin enjoyed it between the fearsome halls of school, and the chaotic nature of her home. She was approaching the crosswalk until she heard blaring music. She looked behind her, and noticed it was Sammy's car. All three of the girls were in the car heading towards Erin.   
The car then slowly pulled up to Erin, then the windows rolled down. "Hey Erin, long time no see!" Sammy then smiled. Something about that smile never failed to put ease into Erin's heart. She felt warmth in her heart at her words.   
"Yeah, it has been a while hadn't it?" Erin smiled.   
"I can give you a ride home if you want? We were headed that way oddly enough."   
"I would love that." Erin then slowly went inside of the car, and was greeted by the strong scent of weed. Though, she was strangely used to it by this point. Once she got inside of the car, the other two girls gave her a warm welcome. Which, frightened her. She didn't want to make it visible though.  
"Were going to head over to Crystal's house to chill and maybe do some homework. Wanna hang with us?" Adelaide said while directing her attention to Erin.   
"M-Maybe for a little bit? I need to get home though before it gets too late."  
"If you say sooo!" Crystal responds in a cheerful tone.  
Sammy then continues to drive over to her own house. Once they arrive to her house, they all proceed per usual, except for Erin. She looked up and noticed the large house. It looked like some type of mansion. Erin was excited, yet intimidated. She looks around before following behind the females.  
They enter the house, head up to the second floor, and go to what is presumed to be Sammy's room. The door had a pink and furry name-tag with her name on it. Sammy put her hand on the door handle and turned around to look back to Erin before opening her door.   
Erin was, amazed to say the least. Sammy had a considerably larger room then she did. It was also very, feminine. With her big window there was sparkly pink curtains, a large pink flower rug, a king sized bed with a pale pink fuzzy blanket, etc. It was a young girls dream room! Not to mention all the stuff that was inside of the room, such as Barbies and other types of dolls.   
Sammy's room aside, Crystal and Adelaide sat on the bed and pulled out their phones. Sammy took the time to talk to Erin.   
"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Sammy said as she placed a hand on Erin's shoulder.  
"Yeah, but, it's really cute. I love it, it's like a wonderland." Erin beamed.  
"I'm glad you like it so much...you know, I am kind of nervous I have to admit."   
"Why?"  
"Well, you see, my mom is coming to visit me from Australia tomorrow." Sammy drooped her head.   
Erin looked up, with a concerned face, letting Sammy continue.  
"She hadn't seen me since my 13th birthday. I hadn't had my transition yet. I am frightened that she won't accept me for who I am. I- I mean what to I do with my hair? My clothes? What If I have to pretend I am male again? What If I J-" Sammy began to tear up. She was overwhelmed with the idea of her mom not accepting her. But then, Erin decided to hug her.  
"If your mom was okay of you then, she will be okay with you now." Erin said as she looked up to Sammy with a warm smile. Sammy smiled and hugged back. She nodded and wiped her tears away.  
"Yeah, I tend to overthink when my mother is involved, sorry about that." They both released their arms from each other then walk over to join the other two on Sammy's bed. Crystal and Adelaide were talking about what seemed to be gossip until they joined. Then Crystal sat up and looked at them. She didn't have the per usual smug look, she actually looked, worried. The one person to say something about it was Erin.   
"What's wrong Crystal?" Erin asked as she scooted closer. She figured, if Crystal were to make an attempt to 'get closer' to Erin, she figured it should be the same way vice versa. Though, she was weary about it. 

"You asked so I might as well tell you, huh? Well, it just so happens that my medical results came in. You know what that means?!" Crystal began to get visibly upset.   
"What d-" Erin got interrupted.   
"It means that I have some weird ass fucking thing I need to get removed." She then covered her face and practically let gravity make her fall onto the bed. She groaned. "My dumbass mom carried it over to me, and it's only NOW showing up."   
As she continued to talk Erin became, baffled. She didn't expect Crystal to just, spill her problems. None the less to Erin of all people. That didn't stop Erin from showing compassion though. Once Crystal was done sharing, Erin patted her on the back and tried to reassure her. Thing's turned out better then Erin could've ever imagined, when being involved with the trio. For the rest of the time over at Sammy's house, they did whatever you'd expect teen girls to talk about. Things such as boys, gossip, and Crystal's party.   
6:12 PM  
Erin had just gotten dropped off in front of her house. She was surprised at how much fun she actually had, it would seem to her that things are turning around for the better. All that aside, Erin walked inside and was greeted by her two youngest 'siblings' chasing each other with fake weapons. Erin took the opportunity once they passed to shut the door behind her, and run upstairs to her shared bedroom. When she walks in she see's Cameron sitting on her bed with the guy from before. Once they notice her, Cameron waves to her. Erin then waves back and sits on her bed.  
"Aye, Erin, I never introduced you to my friend here, but this is Wan-Soo! He went to school with me." Cam points to the man.  
"Actually, I was a Senior when your sister was a fres-" Cam then punches his shoulder and laughs nervously. 

"Don't worry about him. Sooo, do you have something special planned for tomorrow Erin?" Cam then got up and sat right next to Erin.   
"Oh, well, I got invited to go to Crystal's Halloween party." Erin nervously mumbled. Cam then scoffed and rolled her eyes.   
"I'm surprised, she only invites girls who have the mental capacity of a children. Look, it's probably going to be a bunch of cunts from school. It won't be worth it. You shouldn't go." Cam then placed a hand on Erin's shoulder. "It's for the best anyways."  
"Why not?" Erin looked over to Cam.  
"Why? First to start is that it's Crystal's party. Which is a bad start." She then pulls out her fingers and begins to list off reasons. "Then! There is definitely going to be drugs and shay people involved. Knowing her, its going to be like some sort of trap house for teens."   
"So what?"   
"So what? Erin, you're a Freshman. They probably will take advantage of you."  
I can take care of myself."  
"No, you can't Erin. Seriously. Don't do this."  
Erin then stands up and distances herself from Cameron. "Why aren't you ever on my side? Whenever I need you, you're never there for me!"   
That comment really dug deep into Cam. She had to take a second before responding. "Oh yeah?" She then stands up and balls her fists. "Not there for you? Are you fucking kidding right now? Do you understand how many hours I've spent on the corner working, sweating, hell even bleeding for you? Erin, I am a fucking prostitute! I give sex to men who want nothing to do with me, for money. You know where that money has been going? For your college funds. Yep, wake up because that's the fucking reality. So don't EVER say that I've never done shit for you. Got it?" She began to tear up a bit, but not fading away from an angered expression. "Fine, go to fucking party." She then turned over to Wan-Soo. "I'm staying the night at your place tonight, lets go." He then nodded and stood up to stretch. Cam stormed out of the room, not before grabbing a few clothing items of course.   
Erin stormed over to her bed and pouted. Wan-Soo then walked over to Erin slowly, then kneeled down.  
"I'm sorry about what she said. She just, has a lot on her plate you know? She really cares about you, please know that." He then pulls out a business card and then hands it to Erin. "I'm a director that's currently working downtown. Though, if you ever need me for something, don't be afraid to ring me up." He pushes up his glasses then smiles. "I got your back, just like Cam does." He pats her on the back before leaving far behind Cameron.   
This was a lot for Erin to think about. Erin had no idea that she was doing all this, just for her. Erin then laid on her bed and looked at the celling.   
"Shoot, I really messed up. Didn't I?" Erin said out loud. She sat there for a few minuets before deciding to get ready for bed. She couldn't let something like that ruin her mood. She's got a party to go!


	5. Halloween Party

The day Erin had been waiting for has finally arrived! She was going to her first party, and she wasn't going to let anything get her down! Though, the thought was constantly on her mind during class, she became worried about Cameron. She had never gotten into a fight with her, or anything more than a minor disagreement. She couldn't get to deep into thought before the final class bell rung. The classroom emptied faster then any regular day, it could only be assumed that a lot of students had plans for that night. 

3:30 PM, October 31st, Friday

Erin gathered her notebook, stuffed it inside of her backpack, and rushed through the halls. Convenient enough, she saw the trio walking down the same hallway. So, Erin ran a bit to catch up to them.

"You guys, wait for me!" Erin finally was able to catch up to them. The girls looked back and noticed she was breathing heavily. 

"You need something?" Responded Adelaide. 

"Yeah, uh, can I get dropped off home again?" Erin embarrassingly asked. "You see, I want to get changed as soon as I can for the party." 

"I'm sorry, but I have some errands to run for my dad, since my mom's going to be flying in tonight." Sammy rubbed the back of her head. "But, I can reassure you, that you won't miss anything." She said as she smiled to Erin. 

"Alright, if you say so." Erin couldn't ever reject Sammy's warm smile. 

The girls eventually said their goodbyes before departing from each other. Erin made sure to rush herself when walking home. 

3:48 PM

Erin had finally made it home. After a while, she decided that rushing herself home wouldn't be the best, so she took her time. As soon as she walked inside her home, she noticed that it was surprisingly peaceful. She took advantage and went to the kitchen to get some snacks. She opened the refrigerator, and saw a Juice Box. She took it, then headed upstairs. When she opened the door, she was disappointed to see that Cam wasn't there. She had thought Cam would've returned when Erin left for school. Erin decided to shrug this off and get ready for the party. 

Erin rummaged through her closet to find something nice to wear. She eventually decided to settle on a black strapless dress. It had ruffles on the bottom, and had purple glitter, all over it! It was something she never recalled ever wearing, but figured this would be the perfect occasion. She felt really good about it until she looked in the mirror. She got really self conscious. She began to think the dress makes her look fatter. Erin then looked down and poked at her stomach. She knew she was heavier, but she really sunk in on the thought just now. She sighed then looked at her face through the mirror. She was at least happy that she got invited to a party. So, she decided to ignore all of her internal problems and get ready for the party! 

8:01 PM

It was about time to go. Erin was ready, and all she was waiting for is her mom to take her. She sat downstairs by the window, just looking outside. She was thinking on what had happened with Crystal a while ago, it bugged her. What irked her the most was how she accepted her so willingly. She was both upset at herself and Crystal. Though, she soon snapped out of it when she heard the footsteps of Melanie. 

"You ready to go sweetie?"

Erin then cleared her thought to pay attention. "Yeah, I am more than ready." Erin then gets up and heads outside with her mother. They walk outside to her car, then as soon as she knows it they're off! Despite Erin being worried, she was excited and didn't know what to expect. 

After a few minuets passed, they finally made it at the address Crystal gave to her. It was a small home inside of a cul-de-sac. When Erin looked up from her phone, she saw what really would seem like a huge party. She saw light flashing through the window, people outside with drinks, and just it all was a lot for Erin to handle. Though, she was excited to go to her first party. 

She turned over to her Mama Melanie and gave her a big hug, almost hardly letting go. "I love you Mama, thank you for taking me." 

"I love you too sweat pea, have a great time, and call me if you need anything, ya hear?" 

Erin just nodded and eagerly hopped out of the car, and before she knew it her mother had already left. With a deep breathe, Erin walked up to the house, passing and ignoring the people around her. Once she got inside of the house, she was introduced to a large group of people, scattered around the living room. There were a group of people on the couch, some in which were making out, then you got the mini groups of people either drinking or chatting. Erin felt uncomfortable, so she just found a corner alone and stood there, until she was approached by Sammy.

"Hey Erin, I'm glad to see you at the party." When Erin turned around, she saw Sammy in a pin-up clown outfit. 

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." Erin began to rub her arm.

"I'm gonna leave soon, but I thought I would at least say 'Hi' to you before I go." Sammy smiled and placed her hand on Erin's shoulder. Erin smiled back and hugged Sammy.

"Woah, this is sudden!" Sammy then gained a dark red blush on her face, she was flustered. 

"I'm glad to see you too." Erin said before letting go. Sammy could only giggle from nervousness before gaining the composure to speak again. 

"I've got to go now, but you should try going around and finding some people to talk to. It'd make me happy if you made some other friends here." Sammy then gave Erin a quick hug before she pushed through the crowd to leave the home. 

Erin had a deep exhale before gaining the courage to attempt talking to someone. Luckily for her, a spot opened up on the couch! She took advantage of this and sat down. On her left, there was a couple making out, which there was no way she was going to try breaking that up. On her right was man. He had sweat clothes on, scruff on his chin, and messy hair. Though his appearance didn't look ideal, she found this attractive for some reason. She was mesmerized by him. She thought, maybe she might find love here. She made the first move by tapping his shoulder to get his attention. He turned over and looked her in the eye. He was drinking alcohol and somehow looked a bit heavier from the front, but Erin wasn't bothered by this. 

"Hey there girlie, what's up?" He said with a tired voice. 

"Uh, well, I want to get to know people, so uh y-" She was interrupted.

"Alright, I got it, so uh. What's your name there?" The man asked her as he fixed his position on the couch, giving her as much attention as he could manage. 

"My name is Erin, as in Erin Cruz." Erin then put her hand up to be shaken. The man then firmly shook her hand.

"My name is Bryan. You've got a cute little name, Erin." He then placed his free arm around her neck. This made Erin flustered, and red with embarrassment. She didn't expect this all to happen so suddenly, it would seem to good to be true. 

They then spent a good few minuets talking to each other about minor things such as, favorite movies, games, etc. She was getting more comfortable with him, and began to like him more and more. 

Bryan took the last drink of his bottle and sat it down on the ground. "So, baby, whatcha doing later tonight? huh?" He then started rubbing Erin's upper thigh. This made her extremely uncomfortable, but she dismissed it. 

"Uh, I am going to go home an sleep? What about you?" She then nervously laughed and looked away.

He ignored her, as he got up from the couch to stretch. He then took a second before he looked down at Erin. She had a slight loom of concern. Then suddenly, he tightly grabbed her by the arm and dragged her up. She tried to pry him off, but it would seem as if the more sbw struggled, the tighter the grip got. He then started to make his way to the bathroom, taking Erin along with him.

"Let me go!" Erin tried to tell and get the attention of others. The only problem was, no one was willing to do anything. As she was looking at the people passing by, she made eye contact. She looked at her, with pleading eyes, and even mouthed the word 'please help.' Crystal just walked away. Erin felt her gut sink, she didn't know what was going to happen. 

Once Bryan has both of then in the bathroom he shuts the door, and barricades it with his body.   
Erin backs up as far as she can, as she begins to cover her body. Erin even begins to cry, shaking her head and hoping it would end, similar to when she was getting beaten up by the girls. 

Bryan then pinned Erin against the wall and towered over her. He then chuckled before leaving over. 

"You're precious." That's all he said before kissing sloppily onto Erin's neck. Erin was panicking internally, she didn't know what to do. She was frozen by fear. Until, she decided to act. She pushed him with all her force. Though, to her surprise, it actually got him off momentarily. 

Bryan was caught off guard, but quickly returned to Erin before she could have a chance to escape. Erin opened her mouth to get ready to call for help, but Bryan grabbed her by the throat.

"Your making so much noise. It's really fucking annoying." Bryan said as he began to pull down her dress. All she could do was cry and whimper. She felt like a part of her was being lost, right there and then.

Suddenly, the door swings open. Both Erin and Bryan look back and notice a guy walk in. He doesn't seem to notice what's going on until he steps in, and notices them as well. 

Bryan then mumbles some swears under his breath.

The man takes only a second to process before walking over and forcefully pulling Bryan away from Erin. 

"The fucks your problem d-" Byan gets decked in the face before he could finish his sentence. A trial of blood follows him as he lands on the ground. He is unconcious. 

"You okay kid?" The man asks Erin. She then nods while trying to re adjust her dress. 

"I-I'm okay. W-why did you do that?" Erin asked. 

"It pisses me off when dudes press themselves on girls." The man said in an almost monotone voice. "Listen, this party sucks ass, want to go out and get some ice cream?" Erin then nodded once more before following up alongside him. They make their way past the crowds, and then outside.

"So do you know where we are going?" Erin then asked while walking closely next to the man. "I have so many questions, like what's your name? Why were you at the party?" 

"Yes, I live next door. My name? Haru." He said while walking forward, without batting an eye to Erin. So far, he's only been a singular tone. He seems like a mystery to Erin, but it intrigued her. 

"That's cool!" Thats all she could respond with. She didn't really know what to say for almost the entire walk. It was practically silence til they approached the Ice Cream Shop. They joined the small line, and decided to conversate finally. 

"You know, I always thought this place had a weird name." She looked up and awaited a response. Haru chuckled a little bit before responding. 

"Yeah, it does huh?" He said, again, sparing any sort of glance what so ever. Then, theh finally make it up to the front counter. 

"Hello, what can I get you?" Asked the lady at the desk. She looked about in her mid 20's. 

"Just a Vanilla cone." Responded Haru. He then looked down at Erin, prompting her to respond. 

"Yeah, uh, I'd like a strawberry cone with sprinkles, and gummies!" Erin then smiled. "Please."

"Do you really think I have that kind of money!?" He then groaned in an irritated tone. He then read Erin's body language. She went from excitment to anxious in almost a snap. He then sighed, and pulled out his wallet and paid for it. "Fine, that's fine." 

"You didn't have to do that Ha-" He then interrupted her. 

"Its fine alright, now shut up before I change my mind." He then began to observe the lady make their orders. Erin was confused. So far he has sort of a rude tone, but he is doing all this kind stuff for her. She found it kind of flattering. 

Once they had their ice-creams, they found a seat and sat down across from each other. Similar to the walk there, they were silent for a while, until Haru broke the silence. 

"So, why was a girl like you at a party like that?" 

"I was invited by Crystal." 

"Crystal. She may be pretty now, but all that won't matter once your six feet under ground." 

"What do you mean by that?"

"Did I stutter? All the glam isn't going to mean shit when she's fucking dead. Not her body anyways."

Erin wanted to know more about his relationship with her. Though, his answers were so direct, it intimidated her. She ate her rice cream silently, while observing Haru, curiously. 

Haru then extended his arm over to Erin's hand. He firmly grabs it and makes eye contact with Erin. 

"A girl like you would make a nice wife." Haru said as he grinned a little. Erin blushed at the compliment. 

"Really? Me? You think I would?"

"Yeah. Really." All of a sudden, he shifted from a cold and intimidating man, to someone soft. Erin didn't mind though, he was comforting to her. 

Finally, they were able to strike up a good conversation. Despite it being pretty lengthy, all she found out about him was what school he went to, and what he was looking into Anthropology. 

11:56 PM

Eventually, Erin's parents picked her up from the Ice Cream Shop. Even though it was pretty late, her mother's were happy she was getting the chance to get out and live a little. During the car ride, Erim wanted to discuss the events that happened. But was too afraid to. She felt as if, it would make them afraid and upset. Therefore she dismissed it, and left it all simply as, she met a new friend. 

Once she got home, she rushed quietly up to her bedroom. She slowly opened the doors, and to her surprise, Cameron was there. Not only that but she was still awake. Erin then ran over to her side of the room and hugged her tightly. 

"Cam, I'm so sorry I missed you so much!" Erin began to cry tears of joy. 

"Hey little stinker. I'm the one who should say sorry. I acted like a petty little baby. But, hey, I'm back.' Cam then grinned before hugging back Erin. They hugged for a moment before Erin changed into some pajamas. 

~

"Hey, can I sleep with you tonight, please?" Erin anxiously asked Cam. 

"Yeah, why the hell not." Cam then scooted over. Erin the hopped in right next to her. Not to soon after, they both fall asleep. 

Erin may have some skeletons in her closet, but she is glad she's able to come home to her safe space, and that's with Cam. She almost completely dismissed all the earlier events, just from being with her. Though, little did Erin know. This was only the beginning of her bump on the road.


End file.
